Precious One
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: "Hei, Daria. Apakah bagimu... aku hanya asistenmu?" Satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat seniman maniak pelangi itu mengerutkan alis dan dilanda kebimbangan.


**a/n:** *merasa goblok karena prompts yang pengen dilupain malah beneran ditulis dan dipublish* pasti karena Micah mukanya uke #ngokngok

**warnings:** OOC. Aneh. Headcanon. MicahxDaria. Micah mukanya uke #woi author awesome. Alur semrawut. Keluar dari alur cerita game aslinya. Semi-fluff... kayaknya. #orz Hints of _sankaku-kankei_ yang dalam bahasa Planet Nibiru disebut triangle love. #naon

* * *

Rintik-rintik hujan yang perlahan menerpa atap rumah Daria kini berubah menjadi guyuran hujan lebat disertai angin kencang yang bisa mematahkan dahan-dahan pohon. Khawatir dengan pahatannya yang tengah dijemur di depan rumah, gadis pirang yang sangat mencintai seni itu bergegas membuka pintu untuk mengecek pahatannya. Niat awalnya memang hanya untuk mengecek pahatan karena ia tak mau air hujan membuatnya menjadi sangat basah, namun kini Daria malah tidak mempedulikan pahatannya-seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada seekor _Wooly_ berbulu emas yang tergeletak di pintu masuk Privera Forest, dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Micah?"

* * *

**Precious One **

Harvest Moon: Rune Factory 3 © Natsume & MMV

* * *

"Hup... hup... aaaah!"

Dengan susah payah Daria menaikkan tubuh pemuda berambut _light blonde_ yang kini tidak sadarkan diri itu ke kasurnya yang dengan seketika langsung basah. Daria mengelap keningnya, menyingkirkan peluh yang bercampur dengan air hujan dari sana, menghalangi likuid bening itu masuk ke matanya. _Orb_ biru langitnya memindai pelan sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Iseng Daria menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Micah, dan cepat ditariknya kembali jarinya ketika sudah merasakan temperatur kening pemuda bersurai _light blonde_ itu.

"Ouch, panas banget!" gerutu Daria. "Sebentar lagi pasti matang...ckckck..."

Bukan itu saja—Daria hanya bisa menelan ludahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa wajah dan lengan Micah penuh luka goresan. Daria menyeringai pahit—sudah sering ia melihat Micah keluar Privera Forest dengan keadaan seperti itu, malah tak jarang Micah muncul dengan wajah membiru seperti kedinginan, salah satu indikasi keracunan. Atau ketika suatu malam Daria menemukan jejak darah yang mengarah ke Sharance berasal dari Privera Forest, dan ia langsung tahu dari mana darah itu berasal.

Daria meneguk salivanya pelan. Ingatan-ingatan sekilas berkelebat di benaknya. Micah yang keluar dari Privera Forest dengan wajah biru, dan bersikeras untuk tidak mampir ke rumah Daria dengan alasan sudah makan Antidote Herbs (sekaligus menghindari probabilitas Daria akan mengecat wajahnya warna-warni), Micah yang keluar dengan wajah penuh luka dan lebam, Micah yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan tak jarang harus menyeret langkahnya...

...sebagai orang yang rumahnya paling dekat dengan gerbang menuju Privera Forest, mau tak mau Daria melihat itu semua.

Kembali keluhan dan rutukan pelan keluar dari bibir Daria sebelum seniman cantik itu mengambil alat kompres untuk Micah.

* * *

"Daria, aku mau tahu pendapatmu soal Micah..."

"Eh?" Daria menautkan alisnya, bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan meluncur dari bibir Shara. Kegiatannya menghitung kelopak bunga dandelion (sambil iseng merapalkan _"love me, love me not"_ seperti remaja kasmaran yang baru tahu rasanya jatuh cinta) di Flower Field itu langsung berhenti begitu Shara menghampirinya dan menanyakan hal yang baginya sangat absurd.

"Micah?" Daria mengulang dan Shara mengangguk. Demi Tuhan, memang selama ini Daria dan Shara tidak begitu dekat, tapi apakah harus Daria menjawab pertanyaan ini—pertanyaan yang berasal dari gadis yang Daria tahu mencintai Micah sepenuh hati? " Dia asisten yang baik. Sigap dan suka membantu. Dia pernah memperbaiki lemariku, membawakanku bahan-bahan untuk cat..."

Shara mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu... tapi, bagimu, ia hanya asisten, Daria?"

Kelopak bunga Daria berhenti di _love me not_.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau... menganggapnya hanya sebagai asisten? Perhatianmu padanya hanya sebatas pembantumu?" Orb safir cemerlang Shara memindai wajah Daria –yang berkerut bingung—lembut. "Bagimu, Micah hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai kakekku, Shara," kata Daria sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. "Kecuali nanti kalau dia setuju untuk naik jabatan. Aku harus kembali, Shara. Lukisanku menunggu."

"Baiklah," cucu sang Mayor menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang sangat manis. "Aku sebetulnya tak mau mengatakan ini karena aku benar-benar cemburu padamu, tapi—tolong jaga Micah ya, Daria."

"Ya ya ya, aku masih butuh asisten untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya, jadi tenang saja," gumam Daria sambil berlalu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Shara!"

Pada waktu itu, Daria tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan Shara—lebih tepatnya tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia juga tak sadar, bahwa kelopak _"love me not" _nya adalah suatu kenyataan.

* * *

_I don't love you._

* * *

"Aku butuh bantuan asistenku, sekarang!" seru Daria keras kepala sambil berusaha melepaskan Micah yang tengah memeluk patung kucing di sebelah rumahnya untuk mempertahankan diri dari tarikan gadis seniman itu. "Lukisan terbaruku butuh bahan yang langka, aku tak tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya—"

"Tidak mau!" Micah ngotot tak mau melepaskan patung kucing yang tengah dipeluknya. "Kalau kau menyuruhku bolak-balik Vale River dan Sol Terrano Desert untuk mengambilkan barang-barang aneh, kau tahu apa jawabanku—"

Daria mengernyitkan alis. "Kok kau bisa tahu?"

"Tuh kan!" seru Micah kesal. "Tidak mau! Aku punya urusan di Privera Forest!"

"Urusan apa sih? Dan dari segala tempat, kenapa mesti di Privera Forest?" Daria mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hutan itu kan isinya cuma monster-monster—"

"—di Vale River dan Sol Terrano Desert juga sama saja, lebih berbahaya malah," Micah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. "Sudah ah. Aku mau pergi—"

"Tapi kau asistenku!"

"Aku tak ingat pernah setuju jadi asistenmu," gumam Micah. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku-aku capek. Kita belum lama kenal dan kau sudah seenaknya mempekerjakanku seolah aku pembantumu yang bisa disuruh-suruh seenaknya... aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri, Daria. Jangan sampai hanya karena aku hilang ingatan kau lantas memperlakukanku seenaknya."

Daria menelan ludah. _Jleb_. Sebuah _claymore_ imajiner sedang menusuk batinnya sekarang.

"..Micah?"

"Aku pergi dulu."

* * *

Percakapan itu terjadi hanya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum hujan turun dan Daria menolong Micah. Daria mendesah pelan, ditatapnya wajah pucat Micah yang tampak sedang kesakitan—Daria menduga pemuda itu juga terserang _paralysis_—dan segurat rasa bersalah muncul di benaknya saat itu juga. Semua kata-kata Micah ada benarnya—ia tak berhak menjadikan Micah sebagai asistennya tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan. Mungkin ia harus berhenti memperlakukannya sebagai asisten, nanti kalau Micah sudah bangun Daria akan bilang padanya bahwa ia dipecat secara hormat dari posisi sebagai asisten Daria—

—tapi kenapa jauh di dalam hati Daria, ada rasa tak terima yang muncul?

_"Bagimu ia hanya asisten, Daria?"_

"Tentu saja, memang apa lagi hah!" Daria berteriak keras, menjawab pertanyaan Shara yang tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di benaknya. Lima detik kemudian terdengar suara geliat dari Micah yang tengah dikompresnya—dan Daria refleks menutup mulutnya sambil mengutuki kebodohannya. Percuma, pemuda amnesia itu kini sudah membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang Daria sambil berusaha mengeluarkan suara.

"Nh... Da-Daria?" gumamnya sedikit tak jelas. "A-aku..."

"Namamu Micah. Umurmu aku tidak tahu. Kau tinggal di Sharance Tree dekat sini—"

"Aku ingat, Daria. Aku tadi memanggil namamu, tidak mungkin aku amnesia lagi," potong Micah sedikit gusar namun geli juga. "Aku—apa yang terjadi padaku—sakit—"

"Tentu saja sakit, bodoh! Lihat luka-lukamu yang banyak itu, bohong berat kalau tidak sakit. Dan tampaknya bagian kanan tubuhmu kena paralysis."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Daria menghela napas. "Kau pingsan di depan gerbang Privera Forest, di tengah hujan, dalam keadaan demam. Cukup merepotkanku, kalau kau tanya sih. Tadi aku sudah mengompresmu, nanti kau minum obat anti _paralysis_-nya ya." seloroh Daria. "Nanti kalau hujan sudah reda, aku akan keluar beli obat demam. Kau tunggu saja di sini-"

"Berarti kau lihat tadi, ya?"

"Heh?" Daria menautkan alisnya, bingung mendengar kalimat Micah yang barusan memotong ucapannya. "Lihat apanya?"

Micah tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu menghindari tatapan mata Daria yang memindai wajahnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Daria semakin heran dengan perilaku pemuda bersurai _light blonde_ itu, namun akhirnya sang seniman teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi memang ada yang aneh. _Wooly_ berbulu emas berubah menjadi kau—itu yang kau maksud?" tanya Daria, membuat Micah menelan salivanya gugup. Ia masih menghindari tatapan dari _orb_ biru langit Daria sampai seniman maniak pelangi itu usai berkata, "Memang ada yang salah kalau aku melihat hal itu? Apa hidupku akan dikutuk? Hey, beritahu aku, Micah!"

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Micah pelan. "Kau... tidak takut denganku... yang bisa berubah menjadi monster seperti itu?"

"Apa?" sesaat hening sebelum Daria tertawa terbahak-bahak, tampak puas seolah perkataan Micah barusan adalah humor terbaik tahun ini. "Kau—kau istirahatlah. Suhu tubuhmu masih belum turun…"

"Aku serius, Daria. Meskipun aku sakit aku masih cukup sadar untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius," gerutu Micah. "Biar kuulang lagi pertanyaanku—kau tidak takut?'

Daria tersenyum lembut, belum pernah Micah melihat gadis itu tersenyum sedemikian lembutnya. "Untuk apa aku takut. Kalau aku takut kau tidak akan kurawat seperti ini, tahu. Wujud monstermu itu _Wooly_ berbulu emas kan? Itu lucu sekali... ingin aku cat warna-warni seperti pelangi—""Kumohon jangan, Daria. Kumohon," Micah meringis, membuat Daria terkikik geli melihat ekspresi memelas Micah.

"Yah, pada awalnya aku memang terkejut melihat _wooly_ yang berubah jadi manusia," seloroh Daria. "Aku seorang elf, sering melihat monster, dan tiap hari melihat _dwarf_—siapa itu namanya si cowok rambut hitam di pandai besi yang naksir berat sama kakaknya Sofia—jadi kupikir manusia setengah monster bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin adanya di dunia ini, bukan begitu? Kehidupan ini berwarna-warni seperti pelangi."

Micah terdiam, ditatapnya _orb_ biru langit Daria untuk mencari ketulusan di dalamnya, dan ketulusan itu memang ada.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, Daria. Aku baru ingat kalau aku adalah setengah monster..." gumam Micah, membuat mata Daria terbelalak kaget. "Seandainya kau bukan seorang _elf_, tapi seorang manusia biasa, kau tetap tidak takut padaku? Apakah kau tetap akan menolongku seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Astaga, ada apa dengan studi kasus yang tiba-tiba ini ha?" Daria mengernyitkan dahi. "Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku takut, hm? Aku tak mungkin takut dengan _wooly_ lucu sepertimu! Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah asistenku yang berharga. Aku tidak boleh takut pada asistenku, bukan begitu? Dan akan jadi apa seorang seniman jika tidak menolong asistennya ketika sakit? Seniman seperti itu sangat tidak baik..."

Sebuah keheningan yang canggung tiba-tiba menyeruak, terlebih lagi melihat ekspresi Micah yang berubah. Daria mencoba mencari cara untuk mencairkan kecanggungan yang membuatnya tidak enak itu, namun baru saja Daria membuka mulut untuk melontarkan lelucon yang dipastikan akan lebih garing daripada _stand-up comedy_ ala Pia dan Sakuya, Micah sudah membuka mulut duluan.

"Jadi aku masih tetap berstatus asistenmu, hm?"

"Eh?"

* * *

_I don't love you as a fellow citizen or as my superior, but..._

* * *

"Padahal kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bukan asisten yang baik..." Micah menaikkan bahunya, diberanikannya diri untuk menatap _orb_ biru langit Daria yang mengkilat. Micah tahu kalau wajahnya kini bersemu lebih merah—wajahnya sudah merah karena demam—namun itu bukan masalah karena Daria tidak akan menyadarinya. "Tapi kau masih mau menolongku seperti ini. Hey—benarkah aku hanya asistenmu, Daria?"

Daria tertegun. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Micah yang tiba-tiba ini. Pertanyaan yang mengingatkannya akan pertanyaan Shara tempo hari. Sial sekali Daria mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama dari dua orang sekaligus. Terlebih lagi pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang belum bisa ia jawab.

Siapa Micah baginya? Micah hanyalah seorang pemuda amnesia yang baru saja menjadi penduduk kota Sharance, dan menjadi asisten Daria secara paksa.

Hanya itu?

Benar hanya itu?

Batin Daria bergejolak, seketika terjadi _chaos_ kecil dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa hal ini sedemikian sulitnya untuk ia temukan jawabannya.

Micah tersenyum simpul, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dalam satu gerakan cepat. "Bukan berarti aku mempermasalahkannya, Daria. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku mau pulang..."

Lupakan? Bagaimana bisa? Setelah pertanyaan yang membuat pikiran Daria berkecamuk dan ia bisa mendengar rasa perih yang tersirat di kalimat Micah untuknya barusan? Kepalan tangan Daria bergetar selagi Micah berjalan melewatinya untuk mencapai pintu rumah.

"Tunggu, Micah!"

* * *

_... I love you as a girl. That's all._

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai dua orang sekaligus membombardirku dengan pertanyaan seperti ini, tapi dengan menjadi asistenku bukan berarti kau bukan apa-apa untukku kan?" seru Daria dengan kecepatan bicara dua kali lipat dari biasanya. "Menurutmu apa alasanmu menolongmu?"

"E-eh?" Micah tertegun di ambang pintu, tidak berani berbalik untuk menatap Daria yang juga tengah memunggunginya. "A-alasan?"

Ada satu detik penuh keheningan yang cukup untuk membuat pipi Daria berubah warna menjadi merah, sebelum kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Karena kau asistenku yang paling berharga," gumam Daria, nyaris tak terdengar. "D-dan karena itu juga... aku takut kehilanganmu. Meskipun asistenku-kau orang yang paling pe-penting untukku. Itu saja."

* * *

_You are my precious one._

* * *

**END**

**a/n:** oh cliffhanger, aku padamu #dijedotinramerame

btw apa kabar ini fandom RF? Akhirnya aku bikin fic lagi disini haha, dan perasaan ini crappiness-nya sama aja kayak yang pertama xD. Sejak aku pertama kali main RF3, emang suka sama pair ini :hearts: soalnya entah kenapa personalitynya Daria itu paling unik XDD

Udah ah, malah curhat. Ayo ayo review, aku butuh kritik dan saran XD. Yang review aku paketin sejuta cinta dari Wells, deh. #ngek


End file.
